Captive
by SaltySquid
Summary: Orihime is trapped and feels lonely. But she gets a visitor... OrihimeXNnoitra?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! please enjoy this. I'll take requests, and reviews are appreciated. For now, this is finished, because I don't know if it is good enough or if anyone would like it if I added another chapter. So please, let me know if I should leave it as it is, or add another chapter. This is somewhat OrihimeXNnoitra, if you will. Thanks.

-SaltySquid

The sky was a milky grey, the air smelled damp. Grass no longer crunched beneath feet, instead, it mashed in mud when stepped on. Light sprinkles tapped on the leaves of trees and absorbed into the streets.

And Ichigo found himself running on those wet streets.

He huffed and puffed as the wind drifted through his hair. It whistled in his ears.

He was stressed. All the pressures of the 'Substitute Soul Reaper' closed in on him. But of course, there was a trigger. That one final blow, sent a rush of anxiety.

Orihime was gone.

It was raining harder now. Ichigo sprinted his way from the streets, to a thick forest. He'd dwell there for awhile, with his tormented thoughts.

_Is she okay? What are they doing to her right now? Shit!_

He was trapped. He was always the hero, but that night, when he needed that trait the most, he couldn't save her in time.

_She was in my room the night she left. Why didn't I wake up!?_

He settled himself onto a damp tree stump. He sat there as rain poured down his body. He caught his breath.

...

She was thinking about him. The man she loved. Of course, she knew he didn't love her back. He'd come for her out of heroism, and to do what's right. All of her friends would come too, for that very reason.

Her heart ached at the thought of her farewell, she almost kissed him.

_Stupid girl, _she thought, _He'd never kiss you._

She frowned as the door to her prison opened. Ulquiorra entered with food. She sighed. That rush of anxiety she often had when he came, flushed to her temples.

_Oh, Ichigo! Please... Don't save me. I'm not worth it. I'm slowing everyone down._

"Are you thinking about your friends?" Ulquiorra asked, setting the tray of food on a small, white table.

Orihime paused. "Yes."

"They will be coming for you. Doesn't that comfort you?" Ulquiorra dusted his white sleeve off.

"Not at all." Orihime felt tears forming.

"And why not? Although, I could give you plenty of reasons."

"I'm bait. I'm tired of not being able to help. I am always the nuisance. My friends will get hurt at my expense." She thought of Rukia, Chado, Uryu, the people at the store, everyone. Ichigo.

"That is the ideal way of putting it." He said as he turned around to leave. "Woman," He started, "You are extremely negative, but then again, youre _are _on _our_ side." Then he disappeared through the door. It shut heavily.

Orihime burst into tears. She felt so alone. That was Ulquiorra's last visit for the night. Orihime slipped her dress off and settled herself onto the single, white couch. Her body had goose bumps all over. She was cold.

The door opened.

"Who could...?" She started.

A tall, lanky figure stood, his hands gripped the top of the doorway and he leaned in. He wasn't wearing his usual, showy uniform. Instead, he had on a black T-shirt and plaid pajama bottoms. His long, black hair was perfect, as usual. Nnoitra was ready for bed.

"Who are...?" Orihime started. She slid herself to the back of the couch and folded her knees to her chest to hide her nearly naked body. Her eyes were open wide, focused on the slowly appearing being.

"So you're the pet, huh?' He growled. A smile spread across his face. "It's as dark as a hole in hell." He started, squinting his eyes. "I can't see you too well. Get up and go into the light." He meant the moonlight that illuminated the center of the room.

Orihime hesitated. "Um Ulquiorra is the only one who is suppos-"

"Fuck Ulquiorra. Fuck him. He isn't shit." He said in a serious tone. He settled down. "Now pet, go."

"Why?" Orihime asked. She was shaking now. She couldn't see what he looked like, she only saw the outline of his body.

"I'm curious. I tried to ask Ulquiorra about you, but he was such an asshole about it, so here I am. Now stop asking questions and let me see you." Nnoitra was annoyed now. His pearly white teeth showed as he frowned.

"Um okay, I'm sorry. I was beating around the bush. I don't have my clothes on."

A white smile spread across his face. Music to a man's ears.

"Well, just what has Ulquiorra been making you do?" He blinked. He took a step closer.

"Please. Just let me put my dress on."

"I'll take my clothes off too if that makes you feel better." Another step. "I'm waiting."

Nnoitra held his hands behind his head and began to whistle. "All I came here for was a glance at you. Well, since I'm here now, I could do a lot more."

Orihime got the threat. She grabbed her dress and dragged it behind her as she walked to the the lit center of the room. Her bare feet made light smacking sounds against the floor. She hurried up and fumbled with the dress to put on.

Nnoitra breathed out. "Shit. No one told me you were fuckin'..." Nnoitra trailed off. He couldn't find a good word. "Are you a whore in your world?"

"What!?" She gasped. "No way! What made you think I was?"

"What a waste. You'd make a lot of money."

Orihime finally had her dress on. One problem. The zipper.

Her dress hung off of her body. If she loosened her grip on it, it would fall off.

Nnoitra took a step closer. Orihime could see him clearly now. What he wore, his pearly white smile, his long black hair. There was something else she could see. Her face flushed a rose red.

"What? Why do you look like that?" He asked.

No answer.

Nnoitra looked down at himself. "Oh. You noticed before I did." He said casually.

"I'm pretty hard."

Orihime held onto her dress tightly and quickly backed away to a dark corner where her and Nnoitra couldn't see eachother from.

Nnoitra laughed. "What? You act like you've never seen something like this before. Nnoitra turned to the side so she could get a full view. Orihime gasped, then covered her mouth.

"This is too funny. Anyway, I came just to peek at you." He smiled and began to make his way to the exit. "I think I got a little more, a bonus, if you will."

Orihime gulped.

"Buh bye Pet." He sang.

Orihime could hear his leaving footsteps. She felt relieved. With her sagging dress, she quickly scurried toward her couch, and that's when it happened-

She tripped forward and hit the ground with a _thud._ Nnoitra instinctively turned around.

He could hear a painful sigh escape her lips. She had hurt her ankle.

"Sloppy girl, are we?" He smiled big. "Looks like you need some help down there." He glanced around the dark room. "And it looks like I'm the only one here." He stared into a place within the darkness where he knew she sat. He began to slowly step toward her.

"No, I'm fine. I'm sorry, I don't need help."

She was shaking now. He stood in front of her, then kneeled down. "Are you _that _scared of me?" She did not answer. He moved his face close to her's.

He took a breath, then-

"Ruff!"

Orihime jumped. Then again he, "Ruff!" She flinched a second time.

He flashed a white smile. "Don't tell me THAT scared you. Hm? You scared of a doggy, little girl?"

He lifted a hand and began to stoke the side of her face. She shivered against his cold touch. "Can you purr for me? C'mon."

"P-purr."

"Oh, shit. You _are _terrified."

He was greatly amused. That stroking of the side of her face turned into a light tugging of her locks.

He pulled her up by her hair. Orihime gripped his wrist tightly with both hands.

"Ngh!" She gasped. He dragged her toward the couch. Her hands still holding his wrist. Her dress completely slipped off of her body and was left at the center of the room. She kicked at the floor as she dragged.

Then he picked her up. She began to kick and squirm like a disobedient child. Her long, beautiful hair slapped heavily against his chest. "What you're doing isn't right!" She screamed.

"And just what am I doing exactly?" He tilted his head. "Helping a clumsy hostage-prisoner bitch up. So just fucking close your mouth."

She listened. He released her from his arms and she heavily plopped onto the couch.

"Don't forget, I coulda did some fucked up shit just now. Jumpy here really would have liked that." He said, pointing to the significant bulge in the front of his pants. He turned around to leave. "Later."

Orihime listened as his foot steps distanced. "Wait... Hey, please?"

He turned around.

_What now?_

"Please, could you please get me a blanket?"


	2. Chapter 2

Nnoitra tilted his head. A blanket?

"Please?" Orihime begged.

Humans are so sensitive.

"Uh, yeah. Whatever." He took a second before leaving the room.

Orihime waited anxiously. Nnoitra entered his room and searched his closet for an extra blanket.

"Fuck." He mummbled. It was all the way in the back behind clutter. He fumbled for a series of minutes. Then he felt a presence.

He turned and saw the bright-haired girl. She stood in her underwear. Her arms crossed in front of her chest to cover herself, as well as keep her warm. He scratched his head. "Shit, I left the door open and I let the dog out. Well, are ya gonna try to escape?"

She shook her head.

"Really? Why not?"

"It would be pointless."

"Well shit, I guess you are smart, but you are an easy loser." He turned back to the closet. "Well since your ass is in here, climb in the closet and get that red blanket. It's Tesla's but it's just an extra."

Orihime peered through the doorway of the closet. She slowly climbed over clutter. She leaned in and grabbed the blanket and began to back out.

Her hurt ankle grazed the corner of a box. She slipped backward.

"Shit!" Nnoitra caught her by her shoulders just in time. "Ya can't just come in here and bust your ass on my floor." He said as she stood upright and got herself together.

"I'm sorry." She said wrapping the thick blanket around her.

"Ya sure ya don't wanna escape?"

Orihime paused. "I'm sure."

"Jeez, you're soft." He started. "I'll teach ya somethin'...Tesla!" He called as he closed the closet door.

Tesla entered in his boxers and looked in a daze. His blonde hair was matted. He had no shirt on.

"Yes?" He wiped his eye and looked up. He noticed Orihime. He pointed to the girl with a confused look. "Isn't she..?"

"Yeah. Anyway Tesla, you are gonna bully the bitch and see what she does." Orihime gasped.

"Eh?" She looked at the two men, both bigger than her. Nnoitra disappeared and flashed behind her. The human eye couldn't comprehend. He was so fast. He slid his arms under her pits and grabbed onto her shoulders. The blanket fell. Tesla's eyes widened.

"Did you strip her? Why is she in her underwear?"

"No, she just likes me to see." He smiled big then breathed into her hair. He talked softly into her ear. "I'm teaching you a life lesson, it's called defending yourself." He looked to Tesla. "Okay, just bother her, piss her off."

Tesla turned serious. He looked at Orihime. "You know, I hear a lot about you." He stepped closer. He ignored the fact that he was in boxers. "You're Aizen's whore! Ulquiorra's fuck buddy!" He pointed at her and nodded his head as if he was slightly confused. He stopped in front of her and looked down at her feet.

Orihime tried to nudge away but Nnoitra was too strong.

"No I'm not please... stop."

"Do somethin' about it." Nnoitra insisted.

Tesla layed a hand on top of Orihime's head. He gripped her hair in between his fingers.

"A team is as strong as it's weakest player." He pulled her hair down forward. Nnoitra stumbled behind her but he didn't fall. He let go of her.

Orihime screamed mildly and hit the floor. She turned onto her back and slowly opened her eyes. Tesla took a step and stood over her.

"You have a weak team."

She widened her eyes and suddenly she felt hot.

"My team... they are all strong." She said. She thought of everyone and how they trained, laughed, and fought.

"Your friends are probably annoyed by you. You contribute nothing."

Shit, Tesla you can be cruel. This is pretty uncharacteristic of you. Nnoitra thought.

"You're right. I'm useless."

"But then again, they are a bunch of humans and soul reapers playing a big game. They don't know what it is like to really fight."

This hit Orihime pretty hard. She couldn't contain herself. She has seen her friends fight and struggle through hell and back. She thought of the things Ulquiorra had told her too.

Then she realized. Everyone is fighting for her and she had never fought for them. She was going to finally do what she had never done- not even for herself. Fight.

"You know, fuck you!" Orihime spat. Tesla wiped his hand over his eyepatch and looked at the spit.

Nnoitra's eyes opened wide.

Orihime bucked forward and kicked Tesla in the crotch. "Fuck..." He mumbled, stepping away and crouching down.

She stood up. Nnoitra began to laugh hard. "You know, Tesla is actually a quiet guy, he doesn't act like that. He was just following my orders."

Orihime felt a hint of guilt but she ignored it. She turned to Nnoitra. "My friends are stronger than you'll ever be." She took a step forward and held her hands out. "Koten Zanshun... I reject."

A sharp beam quickly flung toward Nnoitra. She watched as it got close to his face, he stopped smiling.

Tesla appeared in front of his master and he lifted his forearm. A line of blood from the slice dripped down his elbow. His other hand was still on his pained crotch.

"I think it worked." Tesla grunted. Not even reacting to his arm, just his crotch. "She's fighting back now."

Nnoitra nodded. "You finally defended yourself."

Orihime felt the tingling rush throughout her body.

"Shit, you can calm down now. Today's lesson is over." Tesla continued painfully. He got down on one knee, holding himself.

"That did kinda turn you on, right Tesla?" He asked, still looking at Orihime.

"It would have but I don't even think my dick can lift right now." Tesla layed on the floor.

Orihime spotted the blanket and grabbed it. She covered herself.

"I-" She started. She stopped herself from apologizing. They might have been acting, but in the end, they were still the enemy. "I'm going back to my room now." She stepped out.

Nnoitra turned to Tesla. "You're an asshole"

...

Orihime started to panic. She couldn't find her way back to her room. Earlier, she had followed Nnoitra into his room from a safe distance. She did not pay attention to her surroundings at that time. Now she wish she did.

"Nnoitra..." Her voice echoed. "Nnoitra..!" She stood in silence. She was on the verge of tears now. She wrapped her blanket tighter. She dropped onto the cold, hard floor.

"Aw, why the long face?" An arrogant voice sounded. Orihime looked back. A pink-haired man stood over her. He was in his pink pajama bottoms without a shirt. He had a charming smirk across his face. "You're THAT girl!" He held his hand out. "A girl shouldn't be on the ground in front of a man unless he's doing her hair, or unless she's doing him a favor. I'm not doing your hair, so tell me, you doing any favors?"

Orihime grabbed his hand and he helped her up. "I don't know where my room is." She whined.

"Well, I don't either. I don't know where Ulquiorra is trapping you." He found it comical. "Well, wanna go have some fun?" He asked her as if she was a young child.

"Um..." She started.

"I have a really cool lab with all kinds of fun things. Is there anything about yourself that you'd like to change?" He looked at her. "New and permanent hair color? New skin tone? Bigger breas-" He looked down and even through the blanket he noticed her big boobs. "Nevermind!" He realized.

Orihime didn't get it. "So you're a scientist?"

The man adjusted his glasses. "Well, excuse me! I didn't introduce myself! Eh ehm..." He flipped his hair and softened his eyes. "Ocho ranked Espada Szayel Aporro Grantz, I'm a scientist here and if I may say so, I'm the most charming." He grabbed her hand. "You tell me your name on the way to my lab, yes?"

Szayel and Orihime quickly walked through the hall. Orhime didn't feel comfortable going.

"Um I really need to get back."

"Nonsense have some fun."

Orihime remembered what she had learned. She snatched away from Szayel. "No offence but I really have to go."

Szayel felt himself getting annoyed. She was a perfect human specimen. He kept his cool and smiled. "No you don't." He gripped her arm and pulled her close.

"Let go of me!" She pulled away again.

"You're starting to annoy me."

"I don't care!" She turned to run. Szayel shook his head and flashed before her. She bumped into his chest and fell back. Her blanket slid off.

He noticed her half-nakedness and his eyes widened. "Well, this suddenly got interesting."

"Nothing is fucking interesting." Nnoitra flashed behind Orihime and stared at Szayel. He grabbed her shoulders roughly and lifted her up.

Orihime ran behind Nnoitra and hid behind his back.

"Oh so you protect her now? What, have you gone soft?" Szayel taunted.

"No! I'm just not done with her yet."

"Yeah, whatttteverr." Szayel turned away and strolled down the hall. "Adios."

Nnoitra stepped away from Orihime and grabbed the blanket that had fallen on the floor. He threw it to her and it hit her in the face.

"Come on."

"O-okay."

They walked down the hall together and finally got back to her room. Orihime was behind him. They stopped. Orihime was relieved.

Then, out of the goodness of her heart and along with some other unspeakable feelings, Orihime stepped in and hugged Nnoitra from behind.

His face lit up in surprise and he lifted his arms and turned around. Orihime let go.

"What are you doing?" He coughed.

"Thank you..." She huffed. She was suddenly embarrassed and walked into the dark room. Nnoitra watched as she disappeared into the darkness.

"Wait, c'mere." He said.

He could hear the light smacking footsteps come closer.

She leaned out of the doorway. Her face was flushed pink.

He roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her into the hall. He let go.

"That hurt..."

"I know." Then he sighed. He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her. Orihime looked up at first.

He put a hand on the back of her head and gently forced her to rest on him. He felt somewhat cold but at the same time... warm enough.

He hesitated a moment but then he leaned down and gently pressed his lips onto her's. Orihime closed her eyes and he felt her smile. He dramatically pulled away and pointed at her. "Don't go on fuckin' thinkin' I changed on ya." He began to walk down the hall. "Go to bed."

She went into the room and layed on the couch. A strange ball of energy filled her core. She wanted him back.

Nnoitra took a few steps and felt a mixture of fondness and lust. "Shit..." He mummbled to himself. He turned around.

She didn't even hear the door open. The next thing she knew, she felt a warm body crawl on top of her. Not in a sexual way, more of a 'Your parents can't know I'm in here, I snuck in.' kind if way. His two hands were on each side of her and he began to kiss her.

He kissed down her neck. "It's me, so calm down."

She smiled.

"Stop smiling." He covered her mouth as he slipped the blanket from in between them and threw it. He kissed lower.

He liked her pleasant frustration and he went even lower. He used his long tongue now. He grabbed her underwear out of the way.

She began to have muffed hums of pleasure. She gripped both sides of the couch. She couldn't speak with Nnoitra's hand on her mouth. "Mmm!" He got more intense with it. She tried to fight him off of her. He wouldn't stop. He put his head up for a second to say something. His tongue slid back into his mouth.

"You like that?"

"Mhm." She hummed. Then he continued to go down. Occasionally, he even kissed on her inner thighs.

She finally grabbed him by his hair and pulled his head up. He looked at her and confusingly wiped the back of his hand across his chin.

She pushed his chest back and crawled on top of him and began to kiss. She gripped his long hair with both hands.

He sort of liked it. He was used to being dominant and he hated dominant women but the fact that he taught her this turned him on.

While making out, Nnoitra swiftly took his shirt off. She felt his cool skin on her warm body.

She got passionate and began to move with a slow and deep rhythm as he held onto her hips. This time, she covered his mouth.

He dug his nails into her but she sort of liked the pain.

She was used to it.

...

End.

I hope you liked it. Thank you for taking the time to read. I was afraid to go into further detail because I don't want to lose my account. Have a nice day/night.


	3. Chapter 3

Due to demand, there is a new chapter that goes into further detail so maybe you want to read it, maybe you don't either way, thank you for your time.

...

"Nnoitra..." She femininely huffed while slowly riding. This was the best feeling for both of them. She gripped the leather couch tightly on both sides of Nnoitra.

"Y-yeah?" He breathed.

"I- I've never..."

"What is it, Orihime?" He almost couldn't say the sentence.

"I've never-."

He smiled.

Oo, a virgin? I could show her a lot of stuff.

"S-stop." He couldn't bring himself to push her off. It was too good.

She moved a few more seconds but finally brought herself to stop. "What is it?"

He sat up across from her and layed a hand on her shoulder. He gripped her. The other hand slipped into her.

She breathed in and arched her back. A feminine moan escaped her lips. Nnoitra smiled in a sexy, yet sinister way, as if he knew what would happen next.

He moved his hand within her body in rhythm. He knew what to do. He got to a certain spot and Orihime reached her hands out and gripped Nnoitra's shoulders. She tried not to make a sound. She was breathing slowly and deeply.

That didn't satisfy Nnoitra. He shifted his hand pleasantly and Orihime couldn't contain herself.

"F-fuck... Nnoitra! Stop!" But stop meant keep going.

She began to lift up slightly. He layed her back and took his hand out. He kissed the side of her neck as he ented her again. He was on top this time. He moved in a slow, deep, rhythm and Orihime silently urged for him to speed up.

He hit it just right, she bent her knees and grinded with him. She let out slow and sweet feminine moans.

Tesla entered the room with a confused look on his face. "Orihime have you seen Nnoitr-" He could hear her. He just knew that Nnoitra was the one working her. "Sorry." He turned to leave.

Nnoitra wanted to bring out all of the virgin girl's fantasies.

"Tesla, c'mere and kiss this girl."

Tesla shrugged.

_Ah, what the hell._

He entered the room. Orihime looked up in surprise. "Wait, Nnoitra, what!?"

Nnoitra pulled out and Orihime sat up. He lowered his head and used his tongue again.

Tesla leaned to the side and put his hands in the top of the couch. He kissed Orihime then leaned in deeper to make out with her.

She felt in a pleasant daze. Suddenly, her embarassment faded and she was kissing Tesla back. She dug her hands into his hair.

Nnoitra licked all around and stuck his tongue in. Orihime opened her eyes wide and tightened her grip on Tesla's hair.

She lifted her back and began to grind with Nnoitra's tongue. Tesla kissed her slow, deep feminine breaths.

She breathed faster. Nnoitra knew what that meant. She was closer.

She breathed harder and began to grind deeper.

"Mmm!" She bit her lip and she could feel Tesla smile. He found it pretty hot. He kissed up and down her neck and felt her tug on his hair.

"Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"She gasped and bucked forward. Tesla forced her by her shoulders to stay down.

"Fuck Nnoitra! Stop it, Fuck!"

He grabbed her hips and did his tongue tricks.

Orihime couldn't fight anyone off. She couldn't beleive how good this felt.

She grinded her hips and finally, with a deep gasp she bucked up and Nnoitra held her so she would stay up. He licked in waves and felt her tightening around his tongue in deep pulses. She rode it out moaning. Tesla kept holding her down by the shoulders. This lasted about 30 seconds and the whole time she was moving pleasantly.

Nnoitra took his tongue out and climed over her. Tesla moved out of the way as Nnoitra met her face to face and began to kiss her.

Tesla watched and he could feel himself hardening. Nnoitra sat Orihime up while they kissed he motioned for Tesla to 'go ahead'.

"You don't mind him, do you?" Nnoitra asked between kisses.

"No." Orihime smiled.

Tesla slid in from behind. She sighed in pleasure. Nnoitra was kissing her this time. She swayed her hips.

"She's tight." He felt. Although Nnoitra helped somewhat.

Orihime hummed and bit on Nnoitra's lip. Time went by and Tesla felt himself get closer. Orihime did too. They both moved in a perfect motion.

Orihime moaned loudly and Nnoitra continued to kiss her.

She felt her ending. She sat up and sat back onto Tesla. She grinded on him and began to ride out her pleasure. Tesla felt his end too and he rode out also. She screamed.

_Well Orihime, how was your first time?_


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for reading this far. I hope you enjoy. Reviews are appreciated.

...

Orihime huffed and Tesla slid from underneath her. Nnoitra stopped kissing her. "You're fucked if you got her pregnant Tesla."

"What!?" Orihime cried.

"He's kidding." Tesla still breathed hard. "Our systems are different from humans. I can't get you pregnant."

"Ya hear that? We can fuck without having to buck."

"What?" Tesla looked at Nnoitra.

"I dunno."

Orihime sat down onto the couch. She still breathed hard.

"Aw you tired?" Nnoitra taunted. He got down and held one of her feet.

"Oh shit," Tesla started. "You like feet?"

"It's not like that." Nnoitra started. He looked up at Orihime and kissed the tip of her toe. She flinched with a smile on her face. "I just like her."

Tesla shrugged. He grabbed her other foot. Nnoitra kissed up her ankle. Tesla did the same.

"I'm surprised someone like you has never been touched." Tesla said.

Orihime turned away blushing. They were kissing up her hips and thighs now.

They both made it to her face. The two men looked at eachother. Tesla stepped away. "All yours."

Nnoitra shrugged and began to kiss her. Tesla nudged Nnoitra over and he began to kiss Orihime. Nnoitra watched.

"You're a sick girl, you know that?" He said.

"Yeah but you taught her this." Tesla said and continued kissing.

He leaned away. "I forgot. I gotta get up early." Tesla said.

"For what?"

"I'm training." Tesla made his way out of the room. He still tasted Orihime's cherry lips. "Maybe I'll visit without Nnoitra." He winked.

Nnoitra faced Orihime. He pulled her hair and she gasped. "I like you but I haven't changed. Give me that tongue."

She licked up and down his neck and chest. She made it lower.

"What are you doing?" He asked, watching her go lower. She didn't answer and she kissed his inner thigh... then his tip. She began to lick all around for a few minutes. Teasing.

Nnoitra ran his hands through his own hair in pleasant stress.

She licked it up and down and gripped it satisfyingly. He bit his lip.

She put him completely in her mouth. She began to bob slowly and tighly. Nnoitra's lip began to bleed he bit so hard.

She used her hands too. "Fuck..." He huffed. "You sure you've never done this?"

Orihime moved faster and he grabbed her hair to try to get her to stop. It felt too good.

She smacked his hand away. He looked in surprise.

"Mmm!" She taunted with him in her mouth.

He looked up at the ceiling and couldn't take it anymore. Orihime could tell and she gagged and swallowed. She finished off by licking him up. Nnoitra turned around and walked away. He leaned against a wall huffing.

"Shit, Orihime."

Orihime smiled.

"Hey, I like you but stop smiling." He demanded.

"Shit, it's late..."

"Um," She started. "Nnoitra?"

"What?" He asked, gathering his clothes.

"C-can you stay with me... just until I fall asleep?" She stammered.

He stood there a second. It was uncharacteristic to do something like that.

"Fine." He heard himself say. "Lay down."

She ran to the couch and adjusted a pillow. Nnoitra walked over and grabbed the blanket. He draped it over her body. He sat at the end of the couch and lifted her head onto his lap.

"Goodnight."

"Yeah, night."

...

End.


End file.
